Silver Is Key
by CrazyAnime1000
Summary: Kat and Eli meet.


In the light of the full moon, I knew I wasn't alone. I had that feeling of being watch and for the last few streets I had walked down, I could have sworn I could hear foot falls. I quickly glanced over my shoulder, nothing. "Okay, I'm only 19, I'm too young to be going crazy" I muttered to myself. The cool fall air of Portland, Maine was starting to make me shiver, I sped up my pace. The light from the moon lit up the whole street, but it also cast shadows in the alleys between the houses. This town is like a miniature city, it has many stores with almost any kind of product imaginable. The houses were built in neat rows and almost every single on looked exactly alike. There are only about three-thousand people in this entire town but it seems like a lot more due to how it's set up. There are two small streets dedicated to the shops in town, this includes my favorite book store; The Book Mark.

A man stepping out of the shadows drew me away from my thoughts, he started walking toward me. It could be anyone, I thought, no need to panic. My heart was pounding, as the man walked closer towards me. When the light from moon hit his, I sighed in relief "Hey Gabe, what are you doing out so late at night?" He grinned at me and spoke kindly" I'm safer out here than you are, a young lady like yourself shouldn't be walking alone in the middle night. 'Where are your coming from anyway?". "I just got off my shift at the diner.' We had a strange customer tonight, he didn't seem like he was from around here."

Gabe looked down at his shoes as if he were deep in thought; I hadn't even said anything describing this strange customer when Gabe suddenly spoke in a hushed voice. "Was this strange customer a young man with dark green eyes and a strange tattoo on his left wrist?" I stared back at him in curiosity, how he could possibly know this." Yes he did…, Gabe do you know him, where's he from?" Gabe's face darkened and became hard at my question, I got the feeling he wasn't going to answer my question right then. Then he spoke in a strange wary voice I had never heard him use" I don't wish to speak about him under this strange full moon that we have tonight.' Please come to the diner this Friday and I will tell you the story of our town". He bid me goodnight and walked off, that was the strangest conversation that I had ever had with the kind old man. Gabe owned diner next to The Book mark, it had the best coffee in town and most people brought it with them to the book store. He had bought it with the money he had received from the government when he came back from some secret mission during the Vietnam War.

Now that Gabe was gone, I got that feeling of being followed again. Hoping that it wasn't that strange young man from the diner, I hurried down the street to get home. Home wasn't much; it was just a small apartment with one bedroom, a full kitchen and a tiny bathroom, no living room.

Thirty-seven years ago, a young woman was slaughtered in my apartment. The rumor around town says that someone ripped her throat open and her blood was completely drained. The murderer used all her blood and wrote on the wall the words "I exist". The police never got anywhere with the investigation, there were no finger prints, no human hairs, just the words on the wall. The young woman's throat looked as if it had been torn open by some animal.

The young woman's name was Caroline Evans; she was new to the town. Caroline Evans had moved to this small town to get away from the big city, she was well liked and no one could think of a reason for someone to murder her. I'm hoping that will never happen to me, especially considering how my night is going. I was lost in my thoughts and had just realized I had stopped walking, I looked behind me to see a boy, no a man close behind me. Panicking, I took off running not caring who he might be.

Suddenly I found myself falling forward; my foot had gotten caught on something. I threw my arm out at an attempt to catch myself, closing my eyes because I hate the feeling of falling. It was weird, I felt like I had been falling forever. A pair of strong arms had wrapped around my waist, pulling me backwards, and I was no longer falling. For a few seconds, I was slumped in a strangers arms.

I looked up into the face of the boy from the diner. He was shockingly handsome, now that I was close enough to get a good look at his face. I instantly felt my cheeks get hot, god I hoped he wouldn't notice my blushing. He blinked at me and spoke "Um are you alright, did you hit your head or something?' Wait, I know you, you're that girl from the diner." My mind blanked, I couldn't think of anything to say. "Yea I work at the diner, my names Kat, err thank you for catching me." He laughed, I guess that sounded kind of funny but it was irritating at the same time to be laughed at. "Well Kat, you're welcome." He helped me up and I put my hands in my jacket pockets not really knowing what to say or do

.He looked up into my eyes, "Oh by the way my names Eli, I guess you could say I'm new around here". So he wasn't just passing through, but Gabe knows him so he must have lived here at some point. I wanted to know more, so maybe I could persuade to walk me home. Taking a chance I asked "Um Eli, I know we just met but do you mind walking me home, I've felt like I'm being followed since I left the diner." He looked a little shocked but then he smiled "yea I guess that would be okay, I wasn't really going anywhere, just out for a walk".

It only took about twenty minutes to walk the rest of the way to my apartment. The whole way I tried not to talk too much or ask too many questions. Though I had a million questions I wanted to ask ranging from why he came to this town, or if he liked snow cones. I did ask him though why the heck he would be walking around the town in the middle of the night, he just laughed. "I was walking back from the diner to my house, but I took a wrong turn and found myself well here".

It felt a little coincidental, I smiled. "So that means you could make a pinky promise that you're not my stalker?" Eli gave me one of those you've got to be kidding me looks, but then he gave in and held out his finger. We both smiled; well I think it's time to say good-bye. "It must be getting late, I should go inside or I'll never get up before noon tomorrow". Eli smiled " I'll see you around the diner than", and with that he left.

I walked into my empty apartment, I felt safe now. Glancing at the clock, it read 1:31am. Wow it was later than I thought; I guess I must have stood around talking to Gabe ,than Eli, longer than I thought. Time to get ready for bed, I tip-toed into the shower, hoping that I wouldn't wake anyone. The hot water was relaxing, mostly because of the strange things that happen tonight. I set my alarm for 10:30; it was now two-thirty in the morning when I finally went to sleep.

I woke to the sound of rain pelting my roof, and at the sound of thunder I jolted awake. I really dislike thunder; somehow storms always seem to ruin my day. I rushed to get ready for no real reason, but I couldn't decide what to wear. Scanning through my closet for the millionth time, it seemed, looking for something I pretty sure wasn't there. Unable to decide what to wear, I threw a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt on, and slipped into my waterproof boots. I decided to head into town to go do some shopping and get a coffee than head over to _The Book Mark._

Walking out of the apartment, I realized how hard it was raining. The road was covered in massive puddles of rainwater, and cars were going slow because their windshield wipers couldn't keep up with the rain coming down. Not very many people were out walking around because of the rain, the ones that I did see were running to get out of the rain. I know I must look crazy walking in the pouring rain, but at least it had stopped thundering now. My sweatshirt is starting to feel heavy and very wet, it might be a good idea to hurry up and get to the shopping streets.

I trust the people in this town and decided to try hitchhiking for the first time in my life, now I couldn't care less if it's not legal. I stepped to the edge of the side walk, checked for cops and thrust my thumb out.

There weren't that many people on the road, the few that were just went past. A large SUV went through a puddle near by splashing water everywhere. Most of it hit me, wonderful now I am soaked even more. I stood in the rain for what felt like forever when someone if the car of my dreams pulled over and from the driver's side yelled "Hurry up and get it before you die of pneumonia!" Not caring who it was I wrenched the passenger door open and hopped it. Being only 5'2" I had to half climb, half crawl in the massive Chevy Silverado.

I turned to my savior to thank him, and scowled. Eli just looked at me as I turned to face the window "What no thank you, I pretty much just saved you from getting washed down a drain." God I feel like I'm walking into some teen soap opera where the cute boy shows up whenever the girl could use his help. I gave him and apologetic look "I just really don't like coincidences, nothing against you, I've just found that bad luck goes along with them." Eli pulled the truck back on the road and didn't say anything for a few minutes. I never thought to tell him where I was heading to, till he asked. "Err by the way Kat where were you heading too, I'm just wondering because I was on my way to the shopping streets.

" Wow another coincidence, why does this keep happening, its irritating. 'So was I, great another coincidence..." I mumbled. Okay maybe I'm overreacting just a little, but it's just plain weird. Glancing at Eli I said "Hey I'm sorry, I just have a bad history with coincidences. 'Maybe, I'll tell you why someday." Neither of us spoke after I said that for almost the entire rid to shopping streets. I had given him something to think about which could be a bad thing. I still didn't know much about him. Gabe said he'd tell me about Eli's family tomorrow, but maybe it's best to hear it from Eli himself.

I guess it couldn't hurt to take a chance. "Eli is there a rumor about your family in this town?" A grimace appeared on Eli's face; apparently this wasn't something he wanted to talk about. He sighed "When you tell me why you hate coincidences', I'll tell you about my family." With an answer like that I didn't know if I should listen to what Gabe has to say tomorrow. "If someone were to tell me about them, should I listen or just wait till you tell me?" Eli became silent at my question; I suppose he was trying to figure out what to say. After about 5 minutes of waiting and driving Eli finally spoke. "I would like to ask you to not listen to what people say about my family, and to wait for me to tell you Kat. 'I would appreciate if you could do that for me, even though we just met."

I was surprised how polite Eli was, most people just say to not listen to anyone. Eli said it as if it were a request or advice. What kind of person is Eli; he seems very polite and kind. That tattoo he has is what's making me curious; it could just be a rebellious act of his adolescence. An intricate design of vines that wove in and out, they wrapped around a full moon. The vines appear to be holding the moon hostage, it must represent something. I felt a hand on my shoulder; apparently the Silverado had come to a stop while I was lost in my thoughts.

We had arrived at one of the shopping streets. I glanced around to find that we were parked in front of _The Book Mark. _I glanced at Eli to find that he was looking at me; apparently I wasn't supposed to find that out because he quickly looked away. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe Eli would come shopping with me, I don't know why he had needed here but I wanted someone to talk to

."Hey Eli, would you want to walk around with me? 'Or do you have stuff to do today?" He didn't answer immediately, but seemed to be considering it.

"Kat does this walking around include you trying on clothes and going to every store here?" oh great he if I say yes he'll probably say no but might as well be honest.

"Yea it does, I got up this morning and decided I needed something new to wear because I didn't like anything in my closet.' If you do come with me, I'll make dinner for you at my place."

At the mention of a possible meal Eli's face lit up, apparently that was a yes.

"By the look on your face I'll take that as a yes." I couldn't help but smile, I liked cooking for people and it would give me a chance to play twenty questions with him. I wonder what kind of food he likes, he looked like he has too much muscle to be vegan or vegetarian. I could do something as simple as corn chowder with bacon and Italian bread or maybe chicken parmesan. Eli's voice snapped me out of my thoughts once again "So are we going shopping or sitting in my truck all day.' Also you might want to buy some clothes to wear home, your kind of soaking wet." Okay yea getting out of the truck, might be a good idea. I looked down at my clothes, they were starting to drip. I opened the passenger door and then I slid out of the truck. Before going into the stores, I wrung out my sweatshirt and hair as best I could.

We walked toward the clothing shops, the rain still hadn't stopped but it wasn't coming down as hard. The people Eli and I walked past gave us strange looks, I didn't understand but I had already decided to let him tell me. Eli didn't seem to notice very much, or else he didn't care anymore. I opened the door to one of the clothing boutiques, a rush of warm air hit me and I hurried to get inside. I couldn't help but check behind me to make sure Eli was still with me. He was glancing around the store, kind of like a lost puppy, unsure of what to do. Glancing at the men's clothes I grabbed the most ridiculous looking shirt on the rack and held it up to Eli. The shirt was a lime green polo with yellow stripes on the arms with the tiger from that cereal commercial on the front. "Kat I thought we were shopping for you, I refuse to play dress-up, and that is an ugly shirt". He was joking because he looked down at me and smiled," yea but it's more fun to pick things out for other people."

Eli walked away from me and went over to the women's clothes. I watched him scan the clothes, and his face showed that he wasn't finding anything as ridiculous as I did. I went and stood beside him and started picking through the shirts. Many of them were very plain, mostly t-shirts and polo's. As I was about to give up on my search in this store, I discovered a dressy emerald top. It had an empire waist with roomy sleeves and from the bust down was black material. I pulled it out to get a better look. It had the same detail vine-like as Eli's tattoo.

"Do you think I should get this?" I held the shirt up to show him. He stood there looking it over making me show him the back, and front over and over again. Finally after what seemed like forever, Eli shook his head yes. "It's a nice shirt but a little coincidental don't you think?" I had been hoping he wouldn't notice that it had a few of his characteristics, but I like the shirt anyway. "I don't know what your talking about, I just liked the colors.' Though the white detail does remind me of your tattoo." When I said that Eli looked town at his tattoo and examined it. "Yea it does look like my tattoo, so your going to make an exception to coincidences?" This is the only one I will make an exception too, no more after today. Eli seemed to sense that our talking about coincidences was starting to bother me. "So how much does this non coincidental shirt cost, before you decide whether you getting it or not."

I had completely forgot about the price tag, glancing down at. "Wow the price is a little high, its about thirty-nine dollars." Eli looked at me like I was crazy, thirty-nine dollars is a lot for a shirt.

"Kat that's not that expensive, If you want I can use my discount card to get the price cut in half."

"Eli, thank you, you don't have to even do this, I barely even know you but your being so nice to me." He mumbled something inaudible but I didn't bother to ask what it was because if he had wanted me to hear that I would have.

"Wait Eli how do you have discount card for this place, its just a little clothing boutique?"

"My sister owns this place, sorry I didn't mention it before but it didn't really seem important." He doesn't really seem like the type to have a sister, maybe a younger one but not old enough to have her own clothing store.

"Eli how old are you?"

"I am twenty-two, why?" I cant believe it he's the same age as _him_. Trying to hide my discomfort, I turned back to the emerald colored shirt.

"You just don't look like the kind of person that has a sister.' Since she has her own store, can I assume that she's older than you?" Eli took the shirt from my hands and motioned for me to follow him. He led me into the back room where all the dressing rooms are. The weren't really rooms though, they didn't have doors only a heavy looking curtain that someone could only hope that no one would look behind it. He led me to one and motioned for me to go inside than handed the shirt to me and closed the curtain.

"Ill go look and see if my sister is here while you change, or would you rather have me guard the curtain and make sure no one peeks."

"No one including you?"

"Hmm I was wondering if you were going to ask that, I don't blame you for not trusting me, I'm both straight and almost a stranger to you." I could help but smile at his weird way of being charming.

"Eli your oddly charming, but instead of either of those options do you think you could go find a size one pair of jeans, mine are soaked." He laughed at this, and shook his head.

"Yes I suppose I could do that, well ill be right back than." He walked off back toward the clothing section.

While Eli was gone I peeled my sweatshirt and t-shirt off, they were more soaked than I thought they were. I could only hope they don't make a puddle on the floor. I carefully took the emerald shirt off the hanger and slipped it on. I pulled back the curtain and walked over to the large mirror that hung at the wall opposite the changing rooms. The emerald shirt went perfectly with my dark brown hair, the extra material on the sleeves and under the bust made me look less skinny. Eli walked back into the back room with a pair of jeans that I had sent him for. He came to a stop beside me and appeared to admire my reflection.

"That looks very nice on you, more that I anticipated.' I have your jeans here there skinny though."

"That's fine, I like skinny jeans anyway."

Eli handed me the jeans and I went back into the stall I had come out of. After once again peeling my soaking wet clothing off, I pulled on the skinny jeans which fit comfortably. Finally out of my soaking wet clothes I stepped out of the dressing room. I expected to find Eli standing where he wasn't there. I walked out to the front section of the store and he wasn't there either. Glancing out the front windows of the store, I didn't find him out on the street either but his Silverado was still in its parking place. I turned around to go back to the dressing rooms, and Eli was right behind me. Not expecting him to be there, it naturally startled me. My foot got caught on my other foot and I fell backward right on my butt.

"Oh Kat are you ok, I didn't mean to startle you." Eli held out a hand to help me up, I took it not wanting to risk falling again.

"I'm fine Eli, thank you.' I don't know why I've been so clumsy lately."

"Maybe its just when your around me." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Or maybe your just clumsy all the time." At that I put my hands on my hips and gave him a look. Eli was getting a little frustrated, because I notice he was biting the side of his lip.

"Eli relax I'm just messing with you, and yes I'm typically clumsy.' Though, I don't usually fall so much around one person." Eli relaxed at my confession and stopped biting his lip. I smiled at him and walked over to get my soaking wet clothes.

We walked to the counter and asked if it was ok to wear the clothes out, the woman at the cash register said it was fine and started chatting with Eli. She talked about his sister and how she was nice enough to give the woman the job no questions asked. Eli did as he said he would and got a discount on my purchase. The woman frowned when he offer it. She said the boss wouldn't like it, if she knew he was doing this for people.

"Relax it's just this one time, well hopefully.' Unless there's another rain storm like this." The women nodded and continued with what she was doing. We left the store with my wet clothes and walked next door to The Book mark.

When Eli and I walked in, the shop smelled of coffee, peppermint and old books. I have never walked into this shop without coming out with a book in my hands and it's just not possible. Glancing around, I noticed Eli was covering his nose.

"What's wrong, Eli?" He shook his head and pointed to a figurine on the desk to the right of us.

"That thing is made of silver, I cant stand the smell of it, its nauseating."

Slightly confused "How can you smell it?' I don't smell anything, other than the normal aroma's." Eli hurriedly walked toward the back of the book store, I followed glancing at the shelves as I passed. When we reached the back wall Eli took a deep breathe, apparently the figurine was to far away for him to smell now.

"Feeling better now that your away from that thing?' So once again how can you even smell it?"

Eli just shrugged " I've always been able to smell it, it's almost like the smell of sulfur but ten times stronger.' It's overwhelming." "Eli I wont lie, that's a kind of strange.' Does it run in the family, or something?"

Eli walked over to a row of books and examined them, after a moment he picked one out. He's avoiding my question and that's irritating. Eli was quiet for awhile, and I just stood where I was and waited for him to answer. Glancing at the time on my phone every so often, I got the feeling that I wasn't going to get an answer.

"Eli can you touch silver or does that bother you too?" He didn't look up from the book he was scanning "I've never really tried, the smell of silver so bad I try to steer clear of it, but I don't see why I couldn't touch it." "I'm asking because the only eating utensils I have are made of silver, so I needed to know. "Don't worry, I wont make you use it." The expression on his face was one of surprise "I didn't know you seriously intended to cook for me, I mean we only just met and your bringing me to into your apartment." A look of shock must have appeared on my face because Eli laughed. "Relax, I'm only kidding.' Well sort of, but you know what I mean."

Eli took the book he found and we walked to the check out, than left. It was just as cold outside as it was before, and the rain was still coming down hard. The large puddle that had been in the middle of the street was even larger than before. Eli and I went and got in his Chevy, and drove to my apartment. The car ride was quiet, there was no music, the sound of the driving rain was all there was. My question from earlier was still lingering in my mind. Gabe had known who he was, or maybe the traits of his family. What history could Eli's Family have in this town, are they to blame for something? Or is it some stupid grudge because they are different.

* * *

This is my friend's story. She wants to know how her story is without my biased opinion. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
